Raye Serenity
'General' Age: 21 Occupation: A singer, but not well-known enough to be famous. Major: University student with an International Studies Major and an Economics Minor. Classes: Foreign Policy, Cultural Geography and Japanese language Residance: Lives in a dorm/suite located in her University, with 3 other to roommates. Keira is one of her roommates. 'Relations' Serah Chevalier: Best friend, sees her as her sister. Raye really cares for her and is very protective. If anyone were to hurt Serah, she wouldn’t be afraid to kill. Raye is always there for Serah when she needs her. She enjoys teasing her and doing things to annoy her on purpose, but just to make Serah laugh. When they are together they like to cause trouble. They are always laughing at the studidest things together. They’ve known each other since they were 12, and have been singing together since they met. Serah also likes to make fun of Raye's boyfriend, and both Raye and Keira get a kick out of it. Zach Carter: Met Zach in high school, and gets annoyed with him when he upsets Serah. Gets jealous when Serah goes to Zach for help rather than her. Thinks Zach is rather strange, because she never knows when to take him serious or not, but other than that she enjoys his company. Keira (Kiki) Eberhardt: Roommate and a close friend from high school. If there is anyone who can tolerate Raye’s craziness, it is Keira. Not even Serah can handle Raye in large doses when she is crazy and loud. Keira has lived with Raye for almost 3 years as her college roommate, and Raye cares for her dearly. Raye is always there for her, since she suffers from emotional trauma from a dysfunctional family. They have a strange relationship where Raye likes to troll and do weird things to Keira, for example, fart in the room and trap her in it. Raye enjoys playing tricks on Keira, and Keira enjoys messing around with Raye. They are always crazy together. When creepy guys try to hit on Raye, they pretend to be a lesbian couple. Vance Frey: Met in college, and is a good friend to Raye. Both are of the same nationality and call each other the nickname, “Khmiggahhh”. They occasionally like to go out to dinner together and eat burgers. Raye likes to talk to Vance when she has a lot on her mind, he’s usually very understanding. 'Personality' She is a very sociable person and enjoys being around people. She is very loud, and never greets people normally. She loves her boyfriend very much and carries a photo of him everywhere she goes, because he is in the military, and always likes to talk about how cute he is. When people meet her they think she is very immature, but she really has two sides to her personality. She is very funny and outgoing, but when she is serious she gives off almost a philosophical side. On the outside, she seems very strong, but on the inside she continuously fights a battle with her emotions. She thinks realistically, which tends to come off as pessimism at times, and does not trust people easily. Very few people hold her trust. She has many friends, but she only considers a very small amount “real friends”. She dislikes when people tell her what to do, or tell her that she isn’t capable of doing something, it makes her feel like she is weak. She is kind, until people begin to take her kindness for granted. She is rude to people who are oblivious to their own stupidity. Raye has very low self-esteem, due to being compared to her older sister her whole life, so there are many times where she drops into period of slight depression, where she feels worthless. Raye is very protective of her friends, mainly Serah Chevalier. She does anything she can to protect them, when they are down she makes the laugh, when they need her she is there. She puts others before herself, which always ends up hurting her more in the end. She forgets to take care of herself, because she’s always too busy thinking about her friends more. Even though she is caring, she has a dark side, where jealousy and anger can consume her. So in other words, she likes to kill people in her head instead of expressing her anger verbally. Raye is also very fond of cute stuff animals, whom she gives names to. Because her sister made many mistakes as a teenager, Raye was brought up strictly and was always forced to do well in everything she was put into. Her stuff animals are a gateway to her inner child that never was able to make an appearance throughout her childhood. The way her mind is on the inside is the complete opposite of what she appears on the outside. Everything inside her is mass chaos. Likes: Her boyfriend :3, Singing, Dancing, Going to Karaoke with friends, trolling people, performing live on stage with Serah, reading Manga, watching movies, making her friends laugh, teasing Serah Chevalier, causing trouble with Serah Chevalier, EATING ( mainly anything with cheese or with potatoes or both), enjoys making commentary when she is watching movies, music videos, or live performances. Has a ironic love for butterflies. Dislikes: When people hurt her friends, Liars, People who flake out on her, people who smack their lips when they eat, when people use her, when people treat her as a doormat, ignorant or arrogant people, being rushed, people who cannot take care of themselves, two-faced people, cold windy rainy days, when she can’t find food, when her hands are dirty, chocolate and sweets, saliva, lazy people. body odor, being hungry. Fears: Caterpillars, Slugs, Snails … slimy things >.> … Being alone. 'Power' Dream Manipulation: “Dream Catcher” - Raye is able to control and manipulate dreams. Depending on her mood, she can mess around with people’s dreams and change them according to what she would want or she can actually induce pain and injuries to the sleeping person. She can also gather intel through manipulating dreams, and traveling through different dimensions within dreams, to reach the deeper levels of the subconcsious. When she is in a serious mood, either angry or jealous, or just determined to hurt someone, she is able to inflict much pain to the mind of her victim, because not only can she manipulate dreams, but also nightmares, the darkest realm or dimension in their mind, causing pain and chaos. In the beginning she would touch people to enter their dreams, but after a while she realizes that she can use her powers to create butterflies that would help her channel her powers into her target. She can also create multiple butterflies to make more than one person fall asleep and enter their dreams. For example: A class. Tier 1: While people are sleeping Raye is able to tap into someone’s dream by touching any part of their body. She can manipulate the dream to whatever she wants it to be. Tier 2: Being able to control which target she wants, she is able to enter the dream of a sleeping person just by looking at them, and she also has the ability to enter a day dream as well. Tier 3: Through a type of hypnosis that occurs by looking into Raye’s eyes, she is able to induce sleep, and enter the dreams of her target. At this point, Raye’s ability to manipulate dreams is becoming more ruthless, she can manipulate your deepest fears, your emotions, and cause much torment and pain. Here is when she is able to manipulate more than one person at once. Tier 4: Raye is able to induce people to daydream, and confuse their dream world with reality. In other words, they will sleep walk, sleep talk, but cannot manipulate the target’s mind too much, because the target is not completely “Sleeping”. But she is able to confuse the target, and even bring them to hurt themselves. Similar to a hypnosis. Dark Form: When someone hurts Serah, makes Raye angry, or if she becomes emotionally unstable, everything that was once light turns into darkness. Her eyes glow purple and her body becomes surrounded by black shadows that fly to the target and enters the target’s mind, regardless of if the target is asleep or not. The target will eventually lose consciousness and through here is where Raye enters the dream and will create nightmares, and her ability to induce pain and injuries become reality. Sometimes ultimately death. Yes similar to Freddy Krueger. 'Appearance' She will look like me, minus the pink hair, with big eyes, long eye lashes and yeah … that stupid mole on the right side of my chin. Short height, so about 5 feet tall, dangling earrings, a belly button ring. I’m not sure about what she will wear, because Sara is going to draw her for me. She will have a tattoo of the Japanese Kanji for “dream” on her right shoulder. sad theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlgEPN0tYUc main theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WMf63i5CGQ